(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in sprinkler head assemblies. More particularly, it relates to such sprinkler head assemblies which are incorporated in automatic sprinkling systems and which are positioned to give adequate coverage to the area being irrigated.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sprinkler head assemblies are positioned so that adequate coverage is obtained with a relatively steady water supply pressure and even so, overlap must be provided for, because it is extremely difficult to calculate where each sprinkler head assembly should be situated. Furthermore, if the water pressure increases or decreases, overlap or starvation occurs. It is thus desirable to position the sprinkler heads as far apart as possible, yet still maintain adequate coverage, but this is difficult to obtain with conventional sprinkler heas assemblies.
Also with conventional sprinkler head assemblies, the sprinkler head tips are preferably detachably secured within the upper end of the sprinkler tubes. This is normally achieved by screw threading, which is relatively expensive to incorporate in mass production methods and is time consuming in installation.